


Chat Videos

by AAfanbug (TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Fluff, Marichat May, like the fluffiest fluff I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/AAfanbug
Summary: Belated Marichat May prompt - Actual cat Chat NoirEnjoy!





	Chat Videos

Marinette propped the door that lead to the balcony open, then just stood there and held the camera, talking to herself and giggling once in a while.

Chat was visiting, and just as the moment, he was crouching on the railing next to the table, waiting for Marinette to come back. He was sitting there, quietly, his tail which he claimed he has no control over twitching slightly. Then, all of a sudden, Chat reached out and knocked a plastic cup off the table. Then acted as if nothing odd had happened at all.

Marinette giggled and whispered. “Oh my god, kitty.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Marinette just can't contain herself anymore. She obviously can't tell Chat, so she does the next best thing.  


“Okay, Alya, I have to tell you something, because I can’t tell anyone else. But, you have to swear that what I’m about to tell you will not ever be told to anyone else.”

“Ooo-kay.” Her best friend said suspiciously.

“Not the Ladyblog, not your parents, sisters, Nino -  _ Anyone _ .” Marinette emphasised. “Under pain of death!”

“Just spill, girl!”

Marinette took a deep breath and held out her phone. Alya took it and looked at the picture on it. It was a picture of Chat Noir, asleep on the chaise on the Marinette’s balcony, soaking in the sun. He looked exactly like a real cat, including the tiny pink blep of a tongue sticking out of his mouth. Alya’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

“Oh. My. God.”

She glanced at her friend in awe and they both started giggling. 

“Hey, Marinette. Hi, Alya.” Adrien greeted them as a he sat. 

“Hey, Adrien.” Alya gave a short wave.

Marinette rushed to hide her phone. ‘Oh, uh, hi- hey, Adri- Hi!”

He smiled at her. “What were you looking at?”

“They were, just, some… pictures… of my cat!” Marinette said.

“I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“Yup.” Marinette lied.

“What color is it?”

“Mostly black and green eyes.” Alya smirked. “He’s got this mask around his eyes-”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed anxiously as Adrien watched the interaction curiously. 

“Can I see?” He asked.

Both girls shouted. “No!”

Adrien frown in confusion for a moment before shrugging and turning around. 

Marinette glared at her friend. Alya mouthed the word “sorry” at her, and Marinette just sighed.

* * *

 

Marinette was increasingly less surprised to find Chat Noir show up on her balcony. Today, however, he hesitated when she invited him in.  


“So, word on the street is that you’ve got a cat.” He sounded miffed.

She frowned at him, and gestured around. “Well, do you see a cat around here?”

Chat looked around, then shrugged, grinning. “Guess I heard wrong. The only cat around here is still just me!”

Mariette laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess so. I was gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?”

* * *

 

Chat Noir stared at the object on Marinette’s balcony from a neighboring rooftop before drop down to investigate it. He knew Marinette wasn't home, but she said that he could hang out on her balcony if he wanted, as long as he was discreet. But there was something here. He walked all around it, touching it a few times, to make sure it wasn't dangerous. 

There was something… intoxicating about this object. He peered inside. It was empty. It felt as if something was drawing him in. Luring him closer, like a siren, until he could no longer find the will to resist.

He jumped inside the cardboard box.

Later that night, Alya received a copy of a video taken with Marinette’s hidden camera, with the message, _“if he fits, he sits. turn up the volume. And if this ends up on the blog, i’m as good as dead.”_

Alya watched the video with glee, and she became the third person on the planet who knew that Chat Noir could purr.

* * *

Chat was napping on Marinette’s chaise in her room while she sketched on her bed. Chat had been spending more and more time hanging out with her, and she was starting to wonder about his personal life. Was there no one to miss him at home? Was he lying to them to hang out with her?

A sudden movement attracted her attention. Chat was awake now, staring at something. She realized he was watching his tail. It flicked again, as if it had a life of its own. She could see his face from where she was sitting. His pupils were big and round, just like a real cat’s. Marinette snuck her phone of her pocket and turned on the camera, just in time.

A deep growl came from Chat Noir and he leapt at his tail, biting it just moments before falling from the chaise. Marinette couldn’t contain her laughter any more, and he looked up at her, a mixture of hurt and offense on his face.

“It’s not funny!” He whined. “I could have gotten hurt!

“You’re wearing a magic suit.” Marinette shot back. “You’re fine.”

“If I wasn’t wearing the suit, I wouldn’t be fine.” He muttered.

“If you weren’t wearing the suit, I don’t think you’d have fallen on the floor chasing your tail.”

He shot another glare in her direction and finally noticed the phone in her hands, pointed at him. He yelped. “Are you filming me?!”

“No!” Marinette said, but Chat was already headed up to her, in a desperate bid to get the phone from her. She shrieked and giggled as she kept the phone away from him. He finally managed to wrestle the phone away from her, and she made a half-hearted attempt to get it back.

“No, Chat, please, don’t delete it!” She pleaded with him. “I won’t show it to anyone, I promise!”

“I can’t take the risk.” He said, and frowned at her phone. Marinette felt her face grow warm as she watched him scroll through her picture and videos of him. The many, many videos.

“How long have you been filming me?” He asked.

“Um… a couple months, I think.” Marinette looked down at her blankets. She couldn’t bear to look at the disappointed look on his face. 

_ “Oh my god, kitty.” _

The sound of one of her early videos made her look up. She heard herself giggle in the video.

_“Oh my god, you’re just like a real cat.”_ A clattering sound came from the video, followed by another giggle. “ _Chat, what am I gonna do with you? Wait, no, not the-”_

_**Crash!** _

_“Chat!”_ Marinette shouted in the video, and phone screen showed a close up of the ground, still recording. _“What were you thinking? Those were my mom’s! She loves those flowers!”_

_ “I’m sorry!” _ Video-Chat shouted apologetically.  _ “I didn’t mean to! I just couldn’t help it!” _

Video-Marinette sighed.  _ “I know, just… help me pick up the pieces, okay? And try not to knock anything else off my balcony? What if something fell off the other direction and hit someone walking by?” _

_ “I’m really sorry.” _  Video-Chat said.  _ “Hey, is that your pho-” _

The video cut off, leaving the frozen partial image of Chat’s hand on her screen.

“I forgot about that.” Chat said quietly. “I really am sorry.”

Marinette scooted over to him, and wrapped her arm around his. “No, don’t be! You already apologized, and those flowers are doing fine. And maman loves the flower pot you got to replace the one you broke.”

Chat shook his head. “No, I mean- look at all these pictures! You’ve got a ton of them, and you said you’d been doing this for a few months? I didn’t even realize that I’d been coming here that long.”

“Longer actually. I only started with the pictures and stuff after about a month.”

“Does- Am I bothering you? Being here?”

“Chat, no.” Marinette breathed, and hugged his arm tighter as they both kept staring at the screen of her phone. It seemed safer that trying to look at each other right now.

“You’re not bothering me.” She assured him. “I mean, yeah, sometimes you bug me, like when you get into my yarn or knock things over and stuff but… if the choice was spending time with you or going back to the way things were, you’d win. Hands down, every time.”

“Really?” His voice was tinged with hopefulness.

“Of course, Chaton.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “I’d rather have you here bugging me than not here at all.”

“You’re just saying that.”

She raised her head. “Chat, look at me.”

It took a moment but he did. She was closer than he thought, and he could see every micro-expression in her face.

“Do I look like I’m lying to you?”

He gave a small shake of his head. She smiled at him, and they sat like that for a long time. Then Marinette’s eyelids began to fall, and Chat assumed that she was falling asleep. But she immediately opened them again, watching him through slitted eyelids, and he found himself copying her slow blink. An exclamation from Marinette’s parents spoiled the mood. 

“Aw!”

Marinette and Chat’s heads looked at the open trapdoor in the middle of the room.

“Maman!” She shouted in distress. “Papa! What are you doing? Is that a camera?! How long have you been standing there?!?”


End file.
